It's A Love Hate Relationship
by Darkest-Angel 01
Summary: Ava loves Nate. Nate loves Ava but wants to break up...what will happen. One-shot...


**Hey guys, this was just floating around in my head, just waiting to get out, so here it is...**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S. may contain swearing**

I look into them as he continued to stare at me. It like one of those cliché times where you want to look away, but you can't because the other persons gaze is too alluring. But I did it. I looked away quickly and focused on the couch behind Nate. How did I end up here? Oh that's right! He came here to apologise and to tell me that he no longer loved me. I felt tears prick at my eyes at the thought at this. So here I am trapped in my own house, having my heart ripped out by the first guy that I had ever love, I mean sure I've had other boyfriends, but Nate was different somehow. I don't know what he did or how he did it, but he always made me feel loved, cared for, safe, but now I'm reduced to feeling like I did before I met him, going back to a life of friends that could care less about me, an alcoholic mother and no father figure. Great.

Nate Saw my eyes redden slightly at the thought that I just had and grabbed my chin, not roughly but not softly either. He tried to turn my face towards his, but I resisted not wanting to look into the eyes that look so blue that made me want to dive right in and enjoy the colour.

"Ava. Ava look at me" he breathed.

I shut my eyes but turned my head towards his. "No" I said...what do you expect, I've always been stubborn.

"Ava I'm sorry, will you please look at me?"

"Why should I? What are you going to do as soon as I open my eyes? Laugh at my face and then leave, making me feel used and not loved?"

He stayed quiet for a few moments, so I opened my eyes and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Not loved? Ava I have always loved from the first time saw you in the courtyard at school"

That brought me up short:

_It was a warm summer day and Ava was talking to Lexi, her best friend at the time, well that was before she moved across the state because her dad got a promotion. She laughed at the joke that Lexi just made about Cam, her ex. Lexi turned as the bell rang and stopped all of a sudden, it was so sudden that Ava ran into the back of her. _

"_Lexi, what the he-"_

_That was when I saw him for the first time. He looked up from the group that he was sitting with and smiled not at Lexi, but at me._

"_Hot new guy is smiling at you" Lexi sang whispered to me._

_But I didn't hear that much. I just looked at him and smiled back slightly blushing under his warm gaze._

"Oh really?" Damn I was really in a mood...smooth Ava, real smooth...He let go of my chin and stood up straight.

"Yes I did, but I just think that m doing this is going to better for you in the long run" Bullshit!

Then the tears flooded my eyes and started to spill. I shook slightly but no sound came out. All Nate did was stare down at me with sad eyes.

"That's total bullshit and you know it!" I yelled, I had now lost it with him. "Breaking my heart and then throwing it on the ground, is NOT going to be better for me in the long run!"

Stare...

"Just get out!"

"Ava...I am truly sorry but what I did this after-"

"What? Doing it in front of the whole school...because of you I am now the laughing stock of the school"

"Ava, I would take it back if I could but I can't. I will always love you, just remember that" he said to me as he turned towards the door.

The memory hit me: the first time he ever told me he loved me.

_It was a dark night, and Nate had taken Ava out on her out to the most beautiful spot that she had ever been to. She could see the stars perfectly and the almost full moon beamed down on them, mostly Nate, which outlined his defined features._

"_Wow" was all she could say "It's so beautiful out here"_

"_It's my most favourite place in the world to go and now i want to share it with you"_

_She looked over at him and single, lonesome tear slipped from her eye._

"_Don't cry" He said stroking the tear away from her face with his thumb_

"_Tears of happiness" she responded placing her hand over his that was still lingering on her cheek_

_He smiled slightly and leaned down slowly giving her enough chance to pull away, but when she didn't, he softly ouched his lips to hers._

_When he pulled back, Nate placed his forehead against hers_

"_I you Ava" he breathed_

_Ava's breath hitched slightly, "I love you too, Nate"_

Nate was already halfway out the door before Ava ran into him from behind and spun him around.

"Just so you know, I hate you right now"

"Ava, I won't care, if that's how you feel, then I'm ok with what you want"

"But it's hard"

"Ava..." he said stepping closer to me slightly.

"And I don't want to" I breathed

"Then don't". Nate stepped closer still and placed his hands on both of my cheeks. I leaned into him this time and stood on my toes to look him in the eye. I couldn't take it anymore, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion. He responded by moving my lips with mine in perfect synchronisation. I pulled back and glared but slightly smiled.

"I hate you, Nate. For making me love you"

"I love you too, Ava"

I smiled and kissed him again, the world melting around us.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted a little love story even of it's not real, i mean who needs men right? Haha**

**Please review,**

**Xoxo Cass**


End file.
